


April Fools' Day

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Fluff, Humor, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: A prank on April Fools. Innocent enough. What harm can it do?Just some humor and fluff.





	1. Scenario 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have two different end scenarios to this fic. The same beginning with different reactions. I'll post both. The second may take about a month, though.

Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped for the third time since the beginning of the day with a lack of energy that showed how terribly tired they both were.

“I’ve never liked April Fools, but I think I hate it now.” Ladybug said while trying to regain her breath. “It’s the third attack today and we’re only in the middle of the afternoon” she groaned.

“I have a feline that Hawkmoth was looking forward to today.” Ladybug ignored the pun, too tired to even roll her eyes. Chat Noir sighed heavily. “I hate it too. I’m exhausted and I still have to meet up with my friends.”

Ladybug looked up at him with a start. “Gotta go. Bug out.” She said already launching her yoyo in a nearby building leaving a confused Chat Noir behind.

He shook his head and checked the time in his baton. “Damn! I’m late.”

________

Adrien and Marinette ran into each other at the park entrance sharing a worried glance when they noticed Alya and Nino waiting for them near the fountain, talking excitedly about something on Alya’s phone.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one late,” Adrien said relieved.

“Me too. I hum… I was held at the bakery by an annoying client that couldn’t decide which flavor of macaroon to buy.” Marinette said hoping that he would buy her excuse.

“Can’t blame them. They’re all delicious. Especially the ones you make.” He grinned at her.

Marinette felt her cheeks burn with the praise but was spared of an answer when Alya and Nino came running towards them. They had strange looks on their faces as if they were sharing some kind of secret.

“You won’t believe what we found out…” Alya started panting.

“We discovered Chat Noir’s identity.” Nino continued while she caught her breath.

Adrien stiffed forcing himself to remain calm. There was no way they have figured him out. “And how did this happen?” He swallowed hard when his friends shared a mischievous grin.

“Oh, I saw him detransforming.” Alya’s eyes sparkled causing Adrien’s stomach to twist.

“What? How?” Marinette asked incredulously. Why were they telling them?

“I was running here after the attack when I saw him…”

“Actually, Alya even snapped a picture that she’ll post on the Ladyblog later.” Nino cut his girlfriend off a little too eager.

Marinette sensed something was off. Alya wouldn’t post that on the Ladyblog. Ever since she became Rena Rouge, Alya was being careful with any information she’d let out. And she knew the importance of a secret identity, Marinette was sure she wouldn’t even tell her. Maybe Nino, but just because he was a superhero too. Her reasoning was interrupted by Adrien’s voice.

“You can’t post it.” He ran a hand through his hair trying to decide what to do.

“Why not, dude? Alya’s been waiting for this opportunity ever since it all began.” Nino took Alya’s phone from her hand. “Plus the picture is awesome.”

“What do you want?” Adrien asked; hands closed into fists by his side, panic starting to take over him.

“What?” Nino asked while the girls watched the interaction with confusion and interest, trying to understand Adrien’s behavior.

“What do you guys want to keep your mouths shut? Is it money? Just name the amount.” When they just stared at him he continued. “I can’t have my life turned upside down. I have too much attention already as Adrien. If people know that I’m Chat Noir my life will be over and…” Three loud gasps interrupted him.

“You’re Chat Noir?” Alya was the first to regain her voice even though it was shaking.

“Didn’t you know? You said you saw me detransforming” Adrien was completely confused looking from the surprised faces of Nino and Alya to Marinette’s indecipherable one.

“It was a prank,” Alya said; too ashamed to even elaborate. She ran a hand through her hair looking at Nino with a regretful expression just to see her regret mirrored in her boyfriend’s face.

“I’m sorry, dude. We didn’t mean to uncover the truth. I admit it was a terrible joke.” Nino said hanging his head low.

Marinette kept silent, in part because she was trying to process the fact that Chat Noir had been right in front of her from the beginning and she hadn’t seen it. And in part, because she saw the desperation in his features and wanted to reassure him that everything would be okay, but couldn’t do it without revealing her own identity.

________ (Original end)

Adrien sat on a nearby bench with his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he had fallen for that so easily, then a bright idea came to his mind and he threw his head back laughing hard.

“Oh, My Gosh! You actually believed me.” His friends looked at him perplexed.

“You’re not?” Asked Alya.

“Of course not. I sensed something was off and decided to turn the tables on you. Your faces were priceless.” He laughed again.

“Dude, that wasn’t cool. I really thought you were and I felt so guilty for exposing you like that.” Nino said disappointedly.

“Come on, I just gave you a taste of your own medicine. It was totally worth it.” Adrien opened his arms resting them casually on the back of the bench with a triumphant grin.

“Fair enough,” Alya said, at last, taking his grin as a sign that he was enjoying having fooled his friends.

Marinette saw past that, recognizing the relief in his face. “We should get those ice-creams then before Adrien has to go home.”

“Sure,” Alya said as she grabbed Nino’s arms and shot Marinette a wink taking the lead.

Adrien looked at Marinette worried. She hadn’t said anything during the whole interaction. She was smart. Had he managed to fool her too? He walked by her side just waiting for her to say something.

“Nice save there.” She finally said when the couple ahead of them was distant enough to not overhear. “I think they believed you.”

Adrien repressed a sigh of frustration and added a surprised tone to his voice as he stepped in front of her. “Wait, you don’t actually think that I’m him, do you?”

She sidestepped and continued walking. “You can’t fool me. I know you well enough on both sides of your masks to recognize your reactions. You are lucky they were so ashamed they didn’t pay much attention to how you acted.”

He put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She looked up at him and he saw understanding in her eyes. “I knew you were smart.” He chuckled. “I’m glad it was you who found out. I trust you.” Adrien smiled softly.

“Your secret’s safe with me. Plus, you’d do the same if it were my identity that had been exposed.”

“What!?” Adrien looked at her confused when Marinette started walking again. She turned her head a bit, threw him a wink and smirked. “No way” he whispered to himself and run to catch up with her. “I love April Fools now.” He said as he dared to put his arm around her shoulder.

She giggled snaking her arms around his waist. “Let’s get that ice-cream.”

“Is this a date?” He asked hopefully.

Marinette looked up at him with shining eyes. “You could say that.”

Adrien really hoped it wasn’t a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next will be the alternative end.


	2. Scenario 2 - Alternative end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien is not level headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the story is the same as the first chapter. You can skip the italic part and go directly to the alternative end.

_Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped for the third time since the beginning of the day with a lack of energy that showed how terribly tired they both were._

_“I’ve never liked April Fools, but I think I hate it now.” Ladybug said while trying to regain her breath. “It’s the third attack today and we’re only in the middle of the afternoon” she groaned._

_“I have a feline that Hawkmoth was looking forward to today.” Ladybug ignored the pun, too tired to even roll her eyes. Chat Noir sighed heavily. “I hate it too. I’m exhausted and I still have to meet up with my friends.”_

_Ladybug looked up at him with a start. “Gotta go. Bug out.” She said already launching her yoyo in a nearby building leaving a confused Chat Noir behind._

_He shook his head and checked the time in his baton. “Damn! I’m late.”_

_Adrien and Marinette ran into each other at the park entrance sharing a worried glance when they noticed Alya and Nino waiting for them near the fountain, talking excitedly about something on Alya’s phone._

_“I’m glad I’m not the only one late,” Adrien said relieved._

_“Me too. I hum… I was held at the bakery by an annoying client that couldn’t decide which flavor of macaroon to buy.” Marinette said hoping that he would buy her excuse._

_“Can’t blame them. They’re all delicious. Especially the ones you make.” He grinned at her._

_Marinette felt her cheeks burn with the praise but was spared of an answer when Alya and Nino came running towards them. They had strange looks on their faces as if they were sharing some kind of secret._

_“You won’t believe what we found out…” Alya started panting._

_“We discovered Chat Noir’s identity.” Nino continued while she caught her breath._

_Adrien stiffed forcing himself to remain calm. There was no way they have figured him out. “And how did this happen?” He swallowed hard when his friends shared a mischievous grin._

_“Oh, I saw him detransforming.” Alya’s eyes sparkled causing Adrien’s stomach to twist._

_“What? How?” Marinette asked incredulously. Why were they telling them?_

_“I was running here after the attack when I saw him…”_

_“Actually, Alya even snapped a picture that she’ll post on the Ladyblog later.” Nino cut his girlfriend off a little too eager._

_Marinette sensed something was off. Alya wouldn’t post that on the Ladyblog. Ever since she became Rena Rouge, Alya was being careful with any information she’d let out. And she knew the importance of a secret identity, Marinette was sure she wouldn’t even tell her. Maybe Nino, but just because he was a superhero too. Her reasoning was interrupted by Adrien’s voice._

_“You can’t post it.” He ran a hand through his hair trying to decide what to do._

_“Why not, dude? Alya’s been waiting for this opportunity ever since it all began.” Nino took Alya’s phone from her hand. “Plus the picture is awesome.”_

_“What do you want?” Adrien asked; hands closed into fists by his side, panic starting to take over him._

_“What?” Nino asked while the girls watched the interaction with confusion and interest, trying to understand Adrien’s behavior._

_“What do you guys want to keep your mouths shut? Is it money? Just name the amount.” When they just stared at him he continued. “I can’t have my life turned upside down. I have too much attention already as Adrien. If people know that I’m Chat Noir my life will be over and…” Three loud gasps interrupted him._

_“You’re Chat Noir?” Alya was the first to regain her voice even though it was shaking._

_“Didn’t you know? You said you saw me detransforming” Adrien was completely confused looking from the surprised faces of Nino and Alya to Marinette’s indecipherable one._

_“It was a prank,” Alya said; too ashamed to even elaborate. She ran a hand through her hair looking at Nino with a regretful expression just to see her regret mirrored in her boyfriend’s face._

_“I’m sorry, dude. We didn’t mean to uncover the truth. I admit it was a terrible joke.” Nino said hanging his head low._

_Marinette kept silent, in part because she was trying to process the fact that Chat Noir had been right in front of her from the beginning and she hadn’t seen it. And in part, because she saw the desperation in his features and wanted to reassure him that everything would be okay, but couldn’t do it without revealing her own identity._

 

__________________ Alternative end

Adrien sat on a nearby bench with his head in his hands. “I can’t believe I fell for that. You guys seemed so sure of what you were saying and that expression of yours…” He trailed off sighing disheartened.

Marinette couldn’t take it. Controlling her own internal freakout, she sat beside him. “It’s not so bad, Adrien. We’re your friends and we’re not going to tell anyone.” She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly even though she wasn’t so sure of her words. Their secret identities were too important; she couldn’t foresee the consequences of such revelation. However, she couldn’t make him feel worse than he already did.

“Not so bad?” He looked at her desperately. “Ladybug is gonna kill me when I tell her.” He slumped against the bench and looked at the sky as if it could offer him a solution.

“Then, just don’t tell her. She certainly won’t get to know through us.” Nino offered.

“Of course I’m going to tell her. I can’t hide this from her. I mean, I won’t mention names, but I have to tell that three of my friends know who I am. It’s a dangerous situation.” He groaned tucking his head in his hands again. “She needs to know the mess I’m in and make some damage control.”

“What kind of damage control?” Alya asked apprehensively. 

“She might take my Miraculous back, I guess.” He ran his hand over his face dejectedly, joining them to rest his chin on top.

“You’re overreacting, she can’t do that.” Marinette almost laughed, he thought she had the authority to decide his superhero life?

“Maybe not, but the Master can.” Adrien looked at her and she saw in his eyes how desperate he was. 

For what she knew about the two sides of him, being Chat Noir was something he treasured. She knew Master Fu wouldn’t take his Miraculous back. Alya and Nino weren’t mere civilians as Adrien was thinking. The guilty look on both their faces and the crestfallen appearance of her partner pushed her to a decision. 

Master Fu never actually forbade them to reveal identities; he had just said it could be dangerous and supported her in her decision. Tikki even questioned her once why she wouldn’t let even Chat know who she was. Maybe it was time; at least it was what her instincts were telling her. Life could become less complicated for all she knew. She chuckled remembering the times she had protected Adrien while complaining about Chat Noir not showing up.

“What’s funny?” Adrien asked glaring at her. 

She chuckled again “Nothing. Let’s go to my house… for some privacy.” Marinette extended her hand to him smiling. He accepted it with one raised eyebrow and got up. Alya and Nino looked at Marinette suspiciously as she linked her arms with Adrien’s. 

They entered her house through the door beside the bakery and headed for her room. She didn’t even bother with the pictures of Adrien on her walls; there were considerably fewer than it had when it was broadcasted on TV. Plus he had already seen them as both Adrien and Chat. A light blush covered her cheeks when she remembered that Chat Noir had seen them up close and that it meant Adrien too. She didn’t think he would even bring that up, but she should have known better.

“There’s a lot fewer pictures of me than I remember.” He said looking at her walls as he entered her room, then turned to face her. “Losing interest, Princess? Or just hiding them under your mattress?” He asked jokingly.

“Princess?” Alya and Nino glanced at each other confused. “Where did that come from?” She whispered to Nino.

“I see that you’ve already forgotten about the identity thing.” Marinette knew he hadn’t. He was just covering his worries up with a smile, as he always did. 

“No, I haven’t.” Adrien frowned “I was just curious.” He let a smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

“Well, I took them down because I want to hang some pictures of ‘Kitty Section’ there.” Marinette could swear Adrien’s expression shifted at the mention of the band and he definitely had muttered ‘Luka’ under his breath. But she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. He loved Ladybug. He couldn’t be jealous of Luka with Marinette, right?

Adrien cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. “So, about my identity...”

“We won’t tell anyone, Adrien,” Alya assured him. “I may not know Ladybug personally, but I don’t think she’s gonna take your Miraculous back because of this. Didn’t she allow Chloe to still be Queen Bee even after she blew away her identity to everyone?”

“Yeah! But Chloe’s case is different. She isn’t a permanent hero…” Adrien began.

“But in your case, it’s just the three of us…” Nino continued.

Marinette watched amused as her three friends sat on the floor and talked about the predicament Adrien was in. She decided to let them suffer a bit trying to figure a way out of the mess they created and sneaked to the bakery to get some snacks. 

“Are you going to tell them?” Tikki asked floating beside Marinette.

“Yeah. I think it’s for the better. Do you think Master Fu will agree with me?” She couldn’t help but feel a little insecure.

“I don't see why not, if you are following your instincts. He has great trust in you, you know?” Tikki smiled at Marinette, who returned the smile affectionately and entered her room.

“Where were you?” Alya asked. “We need you to help us find a solution.”

“Adrien won’t back down from his resolve to tell Ladybug.” Nino glanced at his best friend.

“That’s out of question.” Adrien glared at Nino. “I need to convince her that my friends are trustworthy.” He crossed his arms, still looking at Nino. “I won’t get it lying to her.” His loyalty to Ladybug made Maritnette’s heart swell, but it made her feel a little guilty. It seemed like she was testing him and it wasn’t the case at all. 

“Have you thought about telling her who they are? That might help.” Marinette replied. She looked at Alya and Nino, they knew it would help, if only they have told Adrien they were superheroes too. She had given them space to tell him. Apparently, they failed to catch on that.

“Oh, sure. She is totally going to trust the girl that runs the Ladyblog and has been trying to uncover our identities from day one.” Adrien deadpanned. Marinette had to suppress her laugh. 

“I’ll have you know that Ladybug thinks I’m a completely reliable person.” Alya crossed her arms over her chest inclining her body in Adrien’s direction.

“Really? And what makes you think that?” Adrien retorted not letting himself get intimidated by her. 

Nino had his hands tied. He couldn’t choose a side, so he just watched helplessly.

“Stop” Marinette raised her hand with her palm facing them. “You were supposed to be finding a solution, not arguing.” Were those her teammates? She knew Alya was hot-headed. But Adrien? She had thought he was a sensible person. But then again, Chat had had some issues with his temper. He was just letting that side of him show now.

“If you were helping us, we would probably have one by now.” Alya spat.

“You are the one with the great ideas here,” Nino added.

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. “What are you guys going to do when I’m not around?” That was something they certainly had to work on. Something they would be able to do knowing each other identities. She didn’t wait for an answer, though. “To answer your question, Adrien. Alya knows Ladybug trusts her because she has chosen her to be Rena Rouge.” Her three companions gasped. “And Nino to be Carapace.” She smirked seeing their surprised faces. “They could have told you, to begin with.”

Adrien was shocked to discover that his friends were his comrades all this time. “I can’t believe you told Marinette you were a superhero and didn’t tell me,” Adrien said to Nino with a hurtful expression.

“I didn’t.” Nino looked at Alya expecting her to confess she had told her best friend, but she just shook her head.

“I’ve never told her.” It was all Alya offered.

“I was serious when I said it wasn’t so bad that we discovered your identity, Adrien; since we’re all superheroes here,” Marinette said grinning.

“Ladybug?” Said three stupefied voices. 

“Surprise?” Marinette waved timidly, uncomfortable with their reactions. Alya was the first one to get out of her stupor.

“Girl, how did I not see it?” Alya almost crushed her best friends in a hug, and then held her at arm’s length to look at her. “It’s so obvious now. You look basically the same. Gosh! You even dressed like her.” 

Marinette giggled “Magic?” She looked at Adrien and took a deep breath. “Well, you don’t need to worry. I’m not going to take your Miraculous back, as you can see.”

“Why did you tell us?” He asked cautiously. “You said we couldn’t know our identities.” 

Marinette sighed “The ideal was that they had remained a secret. However, the damage was already done. A bad joke…” Alya and Nino had the decency to look ashamed “…some lack of better judgment from your part and your secret was out. I trusted my instincts and here we are.” She opened her arms in a vague motion. 

“You’re not mad then?” Adrien asked.

“Seems like I am?” He shook his head and smiled. “I’m starting to think we can actually benefit from it.”

“What do you have in mind, boss?” Alya joked.

“First, I’m not the boss.” ‘Really?’ could be read in her friends' different expressions. “Ok… maybe a leader, but not a boss. We’re a team. Second, the Master once told me that if we want to be stronger than Hawkmoth, we need to trust each other completely. He said that between him and me, but I think it can be applied to us too, aside from Chloe, of course.”

“I always thought that way. But I also understand the risks of knowing who we are.” Adrien took Marinette’s side to face the others. “It’s important that from now on we be more careful with anything we say, or keep it cool when someone suspects us. I was just lucky that it was you guys.” 

“We’ll be more careful,” Nino stated sneaking his arms around Alya’s waist. 

“Of course we will.” Alya nestled her head on Nino’s shoulder.

Adrien couldn’t help feeling a little envy that he couldn’t do the same with the girl beside him. He stole a mournful glance at the only picture of ‘Kitty Section’ already hung up on the wall, but covered it quickly with a smile. He wasn’t quick enough, though. Marinette had seen it. If he wasn’t jealous of Luka before, he certainly was now. Probably thinking Luka was the guy she was in love with. Marinette cleared her throat. 

“So, there’s one more thing. You guys need to learn how to work without me. Really, guys. What if I can’t make it to a fight?” 

“Guess we haven’t thought about that, dudette.”

“We always took Ladybug’s appearance for granted.” Alya pondered.

“You’re right. I haven’t been able to make it to a bunch of fights, for a variety of reasons. That can happen to you too. We’re going to work on that. Plus, we have to have a plan since only Ladybug can set everything anew.”

“Of course, but not today. It’s getting late and you’d better go home.” She said looking at Adrien.

“We actually need to go.” Alya nudged Nino seeing the need for a conversation between the other two.

“Yeah, yeah. I have… things to do. See ya at school.” Nino almost tripped on the hatch, Alya facepalmed.

“Bye, guys. See ya.” Adrien replied taking his eyes from Marinette reluctantly. 

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked shifting uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

Adrien noticed her discomfort and averted his eyes taking a step back. “Relieved, as if a ton had been taken off my shoulders.” He grinned. “I’m glad it’s you.” 

“I’m glad it’s you too, Adrien. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.” Marinette smiled.

He smiled back and reached for his phone in his pocket “I need to go. Natalie will look for me soon.” 

“I’m taking you sneaked out as Chat Noir then.” She wondered how often he did that; probably a lot.

Adrien took her hand in his “You know me so well.” He kissed her knuckles “See you tomorrow, My…” he stopped glancing at the picture behind her. “Marinette.” He let her hand go and didn’t wait for her reply as he turned on his heels trying to hide his emotions.

Marinette knew what he was thinking and wouldn’t let him go like that. “Adrien” She called making him stop, but he didn’t turn around. “It’s not Luka.”

Adrien turned to face her, his face blank “Whoever he is, he is lucky to have you.” 

He started making his way out of her room and Marinette couldn’t believe how blind he was. “I have one picture of Luka’s band in my wall and you think it’s him.” Adrien looked confused at her from the stairs. “Have you paid attention to the pictures on my walls?”

Adrien slowly climbed up the stairs looking at the pictures of him as if it was the first time he was seeing them. “You said you were into fashion…”

“Oh! Because you’re the only model in the whole world.” She said with sarcasm, her eyes shining with amusement. 

“Oh!” He didn’t know what else to say wanting to kick his own butt. Marinette laughed “You’re making fun of me.” Adrien said with mock hurt.

“Of course I am. Actually, I’m making fun of both of us.” 

“We’ve been kind of blind, haven’t we?” He took a step closer to her.

Marinette pressed her hand to his chest preventing him from getting even closer. He blushed at the sudden contact and Marinette step away avoiding his gaze. “Look, you’ve told me you loved Ladybug and… well, it’s no secret now that I love you” she motioned to his pictures “but I think we need to sort this out, give us some time to adjust our feelings to these new personalities we just found out about the ones we love.” She shook her head “I don’t even know if I’m making sense right now. It’s just…”

“You need time. I get it.” He could give her all the time she needed. There wasn’t another boy, he didn’t need to worry. And he had his own feelings to work on. “I need it too. I’ve spent way too much time convincing myself that Marinette was just a friend…” Adrien took a deep breath and glanced at Kitty Section’s picture once more. “I just hope you don’t decide to trade the piano for a guitar. I know how much you like rock ’n’ roll.” He teased her.

“Oh, I may like guitar better than piano, but fashion has my heart.” She smirked looking at him from under her lashes “And… I may have a thing for black cats.” She threw him a wink for emphasis. 

Adrien felt his cheeks burn realizing that nothing would be the same between them. He sure needed time to adjust to that or he wouldn’t survive to a teasing Marinette. She was way too cute for him to handle. He decided it was better to take his leave before he did something stupid. He took her hand again and brought it to his lips slowly gazing at her, mischief shining in his eyes “See you tomorrow, Bugaboo.” 

Marinette watched him leave with the Chat Noir trademark smirk on his face. She reached for her desk for support. The next days – or weeks – wouldn’t be easy. That’s the only thing she was certain of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my life.


End file.
